Why Didn't I?
by Skire
Summary: Hi, my name's Marceline Abadeer. I'm just another chick who likes other chicks, a dyke. I like punk rock and I play at the local club. My life was changed when I saw her, Bonnibel Bubblegum, for the first time. Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum
1. Fall For You

**Probably a short story, I 5 chapter thing I guess?  
Just something I thought of when I was listening to the song Why Didn't I- Honor Society :3**

* * *

Hi, my name's Marceline Abadeer. I'm just another chick who likes other chicks, a dyke. I like punk rock and I play at the local club. My life was drastically changed when I saw her for the first time.

I was hanging with my friends, Finn and Jake, when we passed by this cafe. Then the door suddenly burts open and hit me in the face. Almost broke my nose. "Owgh!"

"Oh my glob! I'm so sorry!" a girl's voice said,

I rubbed my face and just groaned,

"Yo, Marcy, you okay?" Finn asked,

"Y-Yeah..." I opened my eyes and saw her looking right at me, she was crouched beside me. She had a worried look on her face. She had a head of beautiful pink hair, she was wearing a light pink turtle top, white skinny jeans, and pink converse.

"A-are you sure you're okay..." She bit her lower lip, "I'm really sorry."

"I-It's okay really." I got up and brushed myself off, "See? I'm perfectly fine." No I wasn't, I tasted blood in my mouth.

"I'm really sorry, I'm kinda of in a hurry," She says, "Maybe I'll make it up to you someday." She then smiled, a worried smiled, and then left in a hurry. She took a taxi and I was still looking at her as her taxi disappeared around the corner. I didn't notice when Finn left cause Susan and Neptr had called him over.

"Whoa Marce, you sure you're okay?" Jake said noticing that a little blood was trickling down my chin from my mouth. I then took out my hanky and wiped it off.

"Yeah, fine. I think I just bit my tongue."

"Alright man, well let's get going." Jake motioned across the street, to the arcade.

"Y-Yeah, uh hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

"I dunno, but she looks familiar." Jake shrugged,

"R-right... Well let's go."

I couldn't concentrate that much on the games, my mind was all about that pink headed girl. Even though I wasn't focused I still beat Finn and Jake at every game. We went home at around 7-ish. Our houses are pretty much in the same neighborhood, I lived alone and Finn and Jake lived with their dad. When we passed by their house we waved good-bye and I walked alone. Still coudn't stop thinking about her. When I got home, I unlocked the front door and was greeted by my dog; Schwabl.

"Hey Schwabs..." I say and pet him on the head, He then wags his tail and turns around twice and runs into the kitchen. I take off my leather jacket and boots and go into the kitchen. I get the dog food and pour into Schwabl's bowl along with some milk and he eats happily. I walk over to the fridge, it was almost completely empty. I sigh, all that's left was a bowl of strawberries, a cup of strawberry yogurt, and an apple. I sigh again and take the apple. I eat it and watch TV until I fall asleep. The next day was a sunday so I didn't wake up until it was 11. When I did, my neck was stiff from sitting on my uncomfortable couch, I've been meaning to throw it away but I still don't have enough money to buy a new one. I rubbed my neck and stretched a bit. I walked over to the kitchen and remembered that I had to restock my fridge, I checked the clock; 11:45. I shrugged and climbed up stairs and took a bath. After that I got dressed in my usual grey tank top, dark jeans, black converse and I got a black and red hoodie on too. I grabbed my wallet and went to the grocery store. As I walked over to my motorcycle I remembered the pink headed girl from yesterday, '_Why didn't I ask her her name? Or her phone number? That's what I would've normally done._' I thought to myself, '_Did I chicken out..._?' I dismissed the thought, there's no way I'd chicked out. I never chicken out. Never...?

When I payed my groceries, I went to Mcdonalds to get a burger. Then I remembered somebody that I knew would totally know all about the pink headed girl, "LSP." I smiled. I bought the burger, at it on the way home on my motorcycle. I dropped my groceries at my house and left to go over to LSP's, knowing her, she's probably eating sandwiches right now. As I parked my bike, I heard a shout from the inside then a brunette came out of the door wearing a purple dress.

"I'M LEAVING!" She shouted,

"Yikes." I say then she notices me,

"Oh my glob, Marceline!" She smiles, "Like, What the lump are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Then lumping ask already, Brad is gonna, like, pick me up soon."

"Oh. Do you know any girl with long pink hair?"

"Pink hair? Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Just wondering... She sorta owes me. Do you know where she usually goes?"

"Uh-huh. She's like a college student, but she's only 18. She's usually at some library or cafe studying."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, She like, lumpin' smart, but I know her cause, like, my Dad works with her dad. CEO's bizz you know?"

"I guess? soo.." I ask, "What's her name?"

"Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"Yeah, sometimes we hang out when we're with our other friends, we're all mostly daughters of some business man. A lot of people call her Princess though."

"Oh why?"

"It's like her title or some glob, her dad is considered King of Science or something and they say she's the next smarty." Then a red maserati pulls up, "Oh my glob, Brad's here. See ya later Marceline."

"Right, see ya later LSP." I wave good bye and watch them drive away, "Princess, huh?" I smirk to myself and decide to go look for her tomorrow.

* * *

**Hehehe, I sorta like this story more than my others X3  
Sorry I haven't been able to update the others, our Interwebs been a little stupid lately. And I sleep more XD**

Please Review! :D


	2. Stalking

**Oohh look chapter 2! XD**

* * *

So I did't go to school today. I've been on the internet all morning looking for information about Bonnibel. Yeah, I'm now a creepy stalker, sue me.

I just really wanted to see her. Well, she really does owe me and I want another chance at her. Last time I just stared and nodded, blood in my mouth. Talk about worst first impression ever. But since her dad and her family had been pretty famous, it wasn't that hard to find info about her. I even found her FaceOoo Account, and she wasn't even on priavte. I guess she's just really friendly. Unfortuantely, her house is an hour drive from my place. Fortunately, I don't really care about time or school, so I put on a red polo, a black neck tie, black jeans, red converse, and a black leather jacket. I grab my keys and strap my Axbass to my back and drive to her house anyways.

I arrive at the adress at around 6 pm. Only there wasn't a house on the lot, it was a mansion, no wait, a castle. The place was HUGE! Marceline just stared at it for good five minutes before she gulped and re thought what she was about to do. She shook her head and parked her bike and made her way to the main gate. She was then stopped by some guards,

"Halt, who goes there?"

_who says halt these days?_

"Uhh, Marceline Abadeer?"

"What is your purpose here?"

_Ooh... Should've seen that coming._

"Uhh, to see Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

_Damn._

"Yes?"

_I lie._

"Where is your certificate?"

_Fuck._

"Oh, I uh... left it."

"No one enters with out one. Come back when you have it with you."

"Oh.. okay then."

_Fuck that shit, I'm just gonna go look around for a way in._

So I hop on my bike again and slowly drive around the castle.

Then I see this balcony at the side if this huge sructure, and right next to it is an apple tree. A branch was perched near the balcony, just a 5 meter gap, I suppose. I look harder at the Balcony, I could swear that I see a pink head in the room. So I take my chances. The whole castle is surrounded by one big hedge. Behind the hedge is the metal gate. So I use my Axbass to clear a non-noticable path through the hedge, then I slip through the metal bars since I was pretty slim, bet no one else can do that though. Once inside, I make my way towards the base of the huge apple tree, then I start climbing. It took me a while, but there were plenty of branches to use as handholds. When I finally got to the branch I was aiming for, I peeped in the balcony doors. They were closed, but the curtains were open, yet no one was inside. I sighed, '_Maybe she just isn't home?_' I thought, _'or Maybe this isn't her room?_'

I feel a little down, so much for my effort.

But, instead of climbing down. I make myslelf comfortable on the branch and lean on the tree's trunk, then I grab my bass from my back and I start playing a song,

_I shoulda listened to that little voice inside my head,_

_When I saw her walking out the cafe, her Mac in her arms._

_The place was packed, but I still felt like we were all alone,_

_Then I started to lose my nerve...why am I taking so long?_

_I had a million questions running up inside my head:_

_Is she lonely? Is she tired? Does she got a man? What does she wear in bed?_

_But I just stood there frozen and she got away..._

I kept on strumming but I didn't voice out any lyrics, then someone spoke,

"Is someone out there?"

I turn my head towards the balcony where that pink headed girl had just opened the doors and was looking straight at me,

"Oh, it's you." She smiles,

"Uhh... yeah, Hi?"

_What the fuck? Hi?_

"Uhmm... Might I ask what you are doing there?"

"OH, you know, just chillin'" I say,

_smooth..._

She chuckles, "So you snuck in to our property and decided to climb my apple tree?"

"Well..." _Well fuck,_

She giggles at my discomfort, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." I say,

So I stand up on the branch,

"Be careful." She says,

"Always." I smile,

I jump and my footing is off a little, and I land on the balcony on my ass.

_ So much for careful._

"Ow..." I grumble as I rub my ham,

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

I stand up and she looks at me worridly,

"You're always getting hurt aren't you?"

"For some reason, only when I'm around you."

She pouts a little and it's super cute.

"Whoa, don't take it too personal."

She smiles a little, "Well, I do owe you for almost breaking your nose."

"Yeah..." I say and rub my nose, "It still hurts a _little._"

"You said you were okay back then."

"Well it wouldn't have been polite, you were in a hurry."

_Since when have I cared about being polite?_

She bites her lower lip, "Does it still really hurt?"

"Yeah, a little." I lean in close, "Give it a kiss to make it feel better." I grin and she blushed and I grin wider,

_Now that's smooth... Hehe._

She blushes more and bites her lip, then she does what I had least thing expected her to do. She kisses me on the nose, "Better?" She asks, I feel a blush creep along my face, and she giggles.

"Coming in or not?" She says as she walks in to her bedroom,

"You know, you should really learn someone's name before inviting them into your bedroom before the 1st date." I say, and she just laughs nervously and I join in, and go inside her bedroom.

I think it was the biggest bedroom I had ever gone in. Probably bigger than my bedroom by tenfold.

There was king sized mattress in the side, had white and pink pillows, and hot pink sheets. Her walls were covered with posters and notes about science, she had this huge study desk/shelf. It was stacked with books and papers. Her Mac was on a dresser next to her bed. Her closet was thrice as big as mine and it was next to her bathroom door.

I took a full 360 and stopped right in front of Bonnibel.

"So, what is your name? I never got to ask after I accidently hit you with a door." She says and sits on her huge bed,

I stand around for a while and answer her question, "Marceline. Marceline Abadeer." I say and she giggled,

"Since you found me here, I'm pretty sure you already know who I am."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." I smile,

"Although most people just call me Princess Bubblegum, or Princess, or PB."

"Hmm..." I think,

_I don't wanna call her what a lot of other people call her already so I say,_

"I think I'll just call you Bonni, you cool with that?" I smile, and she does too.

"I am perfectly _cool_ with that Marceline." She giggles and I snicker. We talked for what seemed like minutes but was really hours, She told me about her projects and her life and her duty to learn about their family's business and I tell her about my adventures with Finn and Jake. Then she points to my Axbass.

"You were the one playing that song earlier?"

_I got a little nervous,_

"Y-Yeah..."

"Could you play something for me?"

"Sure Bonni." She smiles at her newly found nickname, Marceline takes a seat on the floor and starts playing,

_There is a time for everyone,_

_Where they decide who they'll become._

_The leap of faith will fight someone._

_I know I'm not the only one._

I look at Bonni who was listening intentively, she was lying on her stomach and had her head on her palms.

_It's a long way up,_

_But I won't stop._

_I'll sing for the brokenhearted,_

_I'll sing for the dreams that won't come true._

_The music won't stop playing._

_Tonight I sing for you_

_I'll dream about the place we started._

_Hold on to the past we can't undo._

_But the music kept on playing._

_Now tonight I sing for you, sing for you..._

I stopped and Bonnibel clapped her hands,

"Wow, Marceline. You're really good!" She exclaimed,

"Yeah well, it's all I really practice." I shrug,

"Arts and Music are always so interesting..." She muses,

"What do you mean?" I ask and put my axbass aside,

"I-I have never been so inclined with the art of music, or any art at that." She says sadly, "My dominative hemisphere is the left one and my right side isn't so, ahhmm... good."

"Oh, well you could always try to learn." I shrug,

"Well, I guess. But you see, I don't have the time."

I get up and sit beside her. She was laying on her stomach and she turns over so she's on her back and I just sit and look at her for a moment, she was laying in bed in a pink and white sweater and purple shorts.

"You can make time." I say,

"I don't think that's possible." She says, averting her gaze from mine.

"Well, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, I suppose. But this is my only free time."

"Then from now on, if you want me to, I could teach you when ever your free. And trust me, learning how to play music isn't stressful, it's actually relaxing."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, you still owe me though." I tease and she smiles,

"Alright then, but I don't want to learn bass." She says and I raise my eyebrows,

"Oh so then what do you want to learn?"

"Piano."

"OH cool. Sure, do you, ah. Do you own one?"

"A friend of my father's gave me a keyboard for my birthday, but I never got to use it."

"That's fine."

She yawns and I look at the clock, it's 10:30 pm.

_Holy crap, is that how long we've been talking?_

"It's pretty late now, I should probably go and let you sleep." I say,

"Oh." She sounds a little dissapointed and sleepy, "Ok then."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow." I smile,

"Same time?" She yawns, and crawls under the covers as I walk to the balcony,

"Yeah. Goonight Bonni."

"Goodnight Marceline."

* * *

**I'm loving this story! XD**

Please don't forget to review! :3


	3. Sneaking Out

**So here's part three. I said I'd upload if I felt like it, and I did. SO enjoy ^^**

* * *

So it's been 2 weeks since our first meeting and since then I've been visiting Bonnibel constantly. I'd like to say we're going steady but, alas, we're not. So today's saturday and I decide to finally try and ask her out. I'm going to ask her to go to a concert with me. The band's called Candy Corpse Snake. They're a real rad band. I got two premium tickets fo playing at the local club. So I decided to take Bonni with me.

I've been staring at the clock for about thirty minutes, it's only 4:32. I always go over there around 6, so I leave this place at 5. I decided to wear something... nice. I wore a black polo with the sleeves pulled up, a red necktie, black pants and red boots, and to top it all off, a black leather jacket. I decide that 5 o'clock can't get here fast enough so I leave. I make sure the tickets are safely put in my pocket, and my wallet is in my other. I leave my Axbass 'cause I know I don't need it tonight. I get my keys, put on my helmet and hop on my bike. I drive there and unfortunately it was a little traffic, luckily I'm on a motorbike so I could just drive around the cars but it takes longer. Took me an hour and 25 minutes to get to the mansion, lucky I left early. So I drive to the side, park my bike, go through the hedge, the bars, pick up a pebble, up the tree, sit on the branch and toss the pebble at the door. It's a thing we thought of when I almost walked in on her and her dad having a father-daughter-science-talk-time. I waited and she opened the doors, she looks ready for bed. In other words, she is still beautiful. She giggles,

"Someone looks dressed."

"Uhh... Yeah." I say, "You should too."

She raises an eyebrow, "why?"

"I wanna take you somewhere."

"I-I- Yo-You mean sneak out?"

"Yeah." I jump from the branch and land on the balcony in front of her, "C'mon, It'll be fun." I grin, showing off my white teeth and two sharp canines. I know she loves seeing my teeth.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon Bonni, it's just one night, plus it's saturday!"

"I-"

"Pleaaassee? I already have tickets...!" I say and wave the tickets in her face.

"Oh fine. Since you already have tickets..." She says,

I smile wide, "Yay!" I clap, "Now get dressed... and uhh..."

"And what?" She stops in her tracks towards her dresser,

"Don't wear any of your... usual stuff."

"What's wrong with my usual?"

"Well, they're too..."

"Too?"

"Too rich and stuff... I don't wanna attract unwanted attention."

"Well, what do I wear then?" She says putting her hands on her hips,

"Hmm..." I walk over to her dresser and I frown. There were like, a thousand dresses and skirts. I find a pair of purple skinny jeans and throw them on the bed. She has a pair of pink converse, I put them there too. I can't find a proper top for her so I grab her a pink checkered blouse and put it on the bed and I take of my jacket and put it in the pile. "There. Now get dressed. Hup...! Hup!" I clap, and she picks up the clothes and I push her into the bathroom. I wait for her to get changed and I check the clock, only a an hour 'til the concert starts. I walk over to her desk and check out her work. I stare at the stiff on her desk, I can't understand any of this shit. It's all super smart stuff, Trigo, Advanced-advanced Algebra. Advanced Biology, etc. I scratch my head as I stare at paper with Calculus problems. Then I hear the door open I put the piece of paper back. I look at her and she looks gorgeous.

"How do I look?" She asks and twirls around,

"Beautiful." I grin, "Let's go. It's a 45 minutes drive to the place." Then I walk over to her bed and stuff a few pillows under the covers to make it look like some one is sleeping, "Just in case." I smile.

"Alright." She grabs some money and walks over to the balcony, nervous.

I jump to the branch first, I wobble a little but then I steady myslef and face her, "C'mon."

"I-I don't think I can do it. I-I-I'll just go downstairs and sneak out through the back."

"C'mon," I say and stretch out my arms, "Trust me."

She bites her lips and takes a small step forward,

"Don't you trust me?"

She purses her lips before talking, "I do."

She steps over the balcony and takes my hands, "One..." She readies,

"Two..."

She bends her knees,

"Three!" She jumps into my arms and I catch her. She still wasn't letting go, I rub her back a little. "C'mon it's okay now. You did it."

"Y-Yeah..." She lets go blushing, I probably was too. We climb down and we go through the bars, luckily she fit. Then through the hedge and my bike. I only had one helmet, I gave it to her 'cause I didn't want her to get hurt if anything happened. Soon enough we drove off. She hugged me from behind, and her breast were brushing be from behind. I feel the heat on my face even though the icy wind was stinging it. When we finally arrived, we parked and made our way inside. Since we had premium tickets, our seats were right next to the stage. We came in in the middle of the first song. The music was upbeat and happy, a lo of people were singing along.

"What band is this?" Bonni shouts through the noise.

"C.C.S.!" I shout back grinning, then I go back to bobbing my head to the music.

"What does that stand for?" She asks,

"Candy Corpse Snake!" I reply,

"Oh!" She says and then joins the crowd when they started clapping. She's laughing and she looks like she's having the time of her life.

When the song ends, the crowd cheers and so does Bonni. I move closer to her. We cheer together. The next song starts and its heavy. People headbang and hold up the rock sign, one of those people is me. Bubblegum joins in too and hooks an arm around mine and we head bang together. I blush a little and resumes head banging. After a few heavy, up beat songs, the lead singer says they'll be slowing it down a while. They start the first song and people sway to it. Bonnibel starts swaying and since she's clinging onto me, I does too. After a few songs they begin with the up beat songs again, then they point to the crowd. Right at me,

"We'd like a friend of ours to come up here! Marceline!" He says and claps, "Marceline! Marceline!" The band chants and soon the crowd too. Bubblegum looks at me surprised, "You know them!?"

"I-uhh, yeah... I do... Hehehe." I rub my neck, chuckling lightly. She then shoves me a little,

"Go on stage." She smiles,

The people around me clap me on the back as I make my way to the stage. When I stand there I feel a bit nervous, I look at Bonni and she gives me a reassuring smile. I shake my friend's hand and we shoulder hug and slap each other on the back, "Good to have you back."

I laugh, "Just this once, Leno. Just this once." They hand me a guitar and I walk over to the mic, "Hey everybody." The crowd cheers, "Well, I'm not really prepared since this was sudden, but I've got a song for you all!" I test out  
the guitar, "Here we go!"

_I met this girl who likes her heavy metal,_

_She gets excited when I slip out my bass,_

_Leno, she's a heck of a girl with too much cares in,_

_The world and she likes it that way._

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in'Em,_

_and she swears that her friend goes out with Brad Simmons,_

_Out with she's a one of a Kind,_

_I can't get off my mind and I like it that way._

_And if you listen closely you will hear then say,_

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and,_

_There's no use in trying to get her off my mind,_

_she stole my heart and she's tearing,_

_It apart it's never gonna be the same._

_She's a love potion that plays with your,_

_Emotions a big swimmer that will go,_

_Near the ocean and if everything's fine._

_She'll get to work on time and they like her that way._

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and,_

_There's no use in trying to get her off my mind._

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it,_

_Apart she stole my heart and she's tearing,_

_It apart she stole my heart._

_And she's tearing it apart she stole my heart,_

_And she's tearing it apart now,_

_It's never gonna be the same._

At the end of the song the crowd cheers and Bonnibel is too but her face is bright red, maybe she made the connection to the song. The crowd chants my name but I wave them off, "That's all for tonight!" I shout through the mic and the crowds "awws" but I smile and wave and they cheer again. I walk down stage and take me place beside Bonnibel again. She's smiling at me, "You were amazing."

"Thanks." I say, The band is playing their last song. "Wanna get outta here now?" She nods and we move out of there. We pass by a gist shop selling the shirts,

"Come over here." I moitioned then I pointed to a T-shirt, the shop keeper took one off the wall and handed it to me, then I paid for it. Then I showed it to Bubblegum, "Here." I say and shove it towards her.

"M-Marceline..." She looks at it then at me, "I love it." She smiles,

"A memento of our first concert together." I smile, and hers widens. Then we get out of there and back to her house.

When we get there, Bonni's half asleep. So I half carry her up the tree, then I carry her bridal style and jump on to balcony. She's already asleep.

"Wow Bonni, you sure can fall sleep real quick." I set her on the bed and pull the covers over her and tuck her in. I stare at her for a while then I kiss her cheek, "Good night Bonni, see you tomorrow." I whisper, then I leave.

* * *

**How did you like it? I kinda liked it XD Marcy's one step closer! Yay!**

Anyway you know what to do!

REVIEW! :D

I want some strawberry yogurt :P


	4. Schwabl and Spaghetti

**OH MY GLOB! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating recently! . School just hates me! I've also been trying to work on the 30 Day OTP Challenge and of course my OTP is BUBBLINE! :D So enjoy this chapter and I might just be able to write more for my other stories if I even get to go in front of the computer with out falling asleep. So... ENJOY! :3**

* * *

So here I am in class waiting for the lunch bell to ring. I stare at the black board and watch the teacher talk but I'm not really listening. All I can think about was the concert we went to. The other night. I thought about that little kiss I gave her. '_what if she was awake?'_ a voice in my head asked, and I thought, '_naww dude. and if she was then isn't that a good thing?_' the voice didn't reply. Was it a good thing? What if she doesn't like me back and won't like the way I feel about her? Oh Glob don't think like that. I slap myself a little then finally the bell rang. I was up and out before anybody else.

I saw Jake at the cafeteria and I waved at him, he waved back. I sat beside him and asked, "Where's Finn?"

"He's in lunch detention. He tried to save the frogs in biology by setting them free." He sighed, "Kid's still trying to be a hero."

I laugh a little, "Let him."

Jake smiles, "Yeah well, it's getting him into more trouble everyday." Then he takes out a burrito from his lunch bag, "Soooo Marceline..." He starts as I take out an apple from my bag,

"Hm?"

"Heard you've been seeing someone after school..." he chimes, "Who is it?"

I sigh, of course Jake would've heard about Bonni, he's the gossip guy. Like LSP. Except male. "Where did you hear that from?" I ask trying to sound uninterested,

"Some guy..."

"Don't you mean girl?"

He chuckles, "Maybe..."

"Heh."

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?" He asks then bites into his burrito.

I bite into my apple, chew and swallow before replying, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I hear whoever it is your seeing is friends with someone I wanna meet."

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh really? Who?" I say and bite into my apple again,

"You tell me first." He says, I think about it. If I spill, he'll spill. That's the Jake rule.

"Fine. Her name's Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Whoa. _Bubblegum_?"

"Yeah. I know right?" I say and take another bite, "So who's your little crush?"

Jake visibly blushes but he answers my question, "Lady Rainicorn. She's in an English Class at Lingua."

"Oh cool. Then you should be friends right?"

"W-we're not. I mean. Her schedule's a bit different from mine plus, she can't speak english. Only Korean."

"But aren't you taking Korean classes at Lingua?"

"But I'm not that good yet..." He pouts,

"Then dude... I don't see the problem." I say and he looks at me like I haven't been listening at all,

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude... Ask her to help you with your Korean and you can help her with her English."

"Oh yeah..." He thinks about it, "I d-don't think I can do that."

"C'mon dude, don't be a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss!" He yelled and I just chickles,

"Yeah right! You're a total wuss man...!"

He growled, "I'll show you...! Just you wait 'till I have my Korean classes tomorrow...!"

"Alright! but if you don't get to ask her you be my slave for a whole week."

"Deal!"

I grinned and can't wait for a slave.

* * *

So school's done and I'm walking home when I hear someone shout my name from behind me, "_Maaarceline~!_"

I turn around and get tackled by a pink blur, "_Marceline~!_"

It takes me a few seconds before I realize who's hugging me, "B-Bonni?!"

She detaches herself from me and looks at me, "Hey Marcy!" She smiles,

"Wha-What are you-? How did you...?" I couldn't think of what to say. I felt confused, happy and nervous at the same time.

"LSP told me she knew you. I asked her where you live, and I had nothing to do today... So, since you always trouble yourself with the hour drive of going to my place, which you never mentioned. I thought it's time I visit you." She smiled and I rubbed the back of my head,

"Heh. Wow. That's awesome. Uhh... You met with LSP?"

"Uh-huh. We had a Socialized Tea Party yesterday with a lot of other girls who are all daughters of important business men. They want us to be friends so the companies bonds will be tighter."

"_Tea party?_" I asked and teased at the same time and she does the cutest pout ever,

"It's not like a little kids party you know."

I laugh a little, "I know Bon-Bon, just teasin'" I smirk,

She clears her throat, "Why didn't you tell me how far away you lived?"

"Well... If I did you probably wouldn't want me '_troubling_' myself everyday to go see you."

"Well yeah! I mean, an hour drive. Do you have any idea how much gas that costs?"

"_Please_, I can pay for it." I say,

"Marcy..."

"Don't worry. I can totally take care of myself." I smile reassuringly,

"If you say so, anyways. When can I see where you live?" She smirks,

"Uhh, how 'bout _never_? Let's go over to your place."

"_Marcy~!_ We're always there! and besides it's time you showed your place...!" she whined, and I snicker.

"Haha, fine, fine. C'mon, let's go." I say and we walk together to my house.

* * *

When we get to my place I open the door and Schwabl comes up at us wagging his poodle tail, "Woof!"

"Oh My Gosh!" Bonni says and she squeals an kneals down to Schwabl, "Is this you dog!?"

"Uhh, yeah. That's Schwabl."

"Woof!"

"OMG! He's soooooo cute!" She squealed again and picked Schwabl up. She then walked over to the couch and placed Schwabl on her lap and pet him. My dog just wagged his tail happily and I smiled at them. I put my bag on the floor and removed my shoes. I walk over to them and sit beside Bonni. I stare at her as she 'fangirl's' over my poodle. She's wearing a light pink hoody over a white shirt, pink jeans and white vans. She looked nice. She looked beautiful. I just smile as I watch her play with Schwabl. A few minutes later Schwabl gets up from Bonni, which makes her a bit sad, then he jumps off and goes into the kitchen.

"What's he?-" Bonni is interupted by a bark from the white poodle,

"He's hungry and wants me to feed him." I say and get up, "Wanna help?" her eyes light up and she nods and follows me. Schwabl is by his food bowl wagging his tail with his tongue out and Bonni 'Awwws' at him. I giggle a bit and grab his dog food and hand the milk to Bonni. I pour in the food, he waits. Bonni pours in the milk and he laps it up while it's being poured. Once Bonni finished he started to eat his food happily.

"He's so cute."

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get him?"

"Uhh... he was a gift..." I say not really wanting to go into it any further,

"Oh? From who?"

_Darn it_.

"My- uhh- My Dad." I say, trying not to sound as resentful as I really do.

"Oh... I uhh.. did uhh... anything... happen?.. I mean between you...?" She says feeling uncomfortable with the subject, I sigh.

"It's just..." I start not sure of what to say, "It's just that he's been trying to give me gifts in exchange for him not being there for me for 18 years."

"Oh- I'm sorry... I didn't... know." She says and looks down, I feel kinda bad but I dunno why.

"Hey it's cool now." I smile and she does too, "Things of the past."

"Okay." She says cutely, then she states, obviously trying to change the subject. "I wish I had a pet."

I raise my eyebrow, "Why don't you get one?"

"Well... I'm not sure what to get. I used to have a pet goldfish, but he died cause I didn't have enough time to take care of him. I defintely can't get a dog or a cat. I need something smart, something that can probably take care of itself." She says and that makes me think,

"Oh. Well maybe one day you'll find one." I say and she smiles,

"I sure hope so."

Schwabl finishes his dinner and walks out the doggy door, "Where is he going?" Asks Bonni,

"He's taking care of his business."

"I see."

"Anyway Bon, whaddya' want to eat?" I say, "I can make some spaghetti if you like that stuff."

Her eyes light up, "Spaghetti?" She asks hopefull, "I looooove spaghetti...!"

"Is that so?"

"Mhhm!"

"Then let's have spaghetti and meatballs for dinnah!" I shout and prepare dinner.

* * *

When we were finally sitting for dinner we started eating. The thing is, I onlt had one plate and two forks so we had to share. Not that I'm complaining or anything. So we eat the spagehtti in silence. Which was a little awkward. As she eats she watches Schwabl destroy his favorite chew toy, she giggles at times when Schwabl accidentally trips over himself. I try not to stare at her while I'm eating so I look out the window. So we keep on eating then there's this really long strand of spaghetti and I just slurp it into my mouth. I hadn't realized that my head was the one moving not the pasta. So I kept on slurping then the next thing I knew I was kissing Bonni, lips to lips. Her eyes were wide with shock, and mine were probablt too. We were too shocked to move for a while then I jump back and she did too. I felt the heat rush to my face and knew I was blushing but so was she,

"Oh glob! I'm-I'm sorry I-I didn't...!" I try but she just shakes off the blush and says,

"I-It's okay Marce... I uhh... I'm sorry too... Umm... Haha... Guess we should've cut the spaghetti up first... hehe.."

I blink a few times and laugh nervously, "Uhh... haha... yeah.. I-I guess we shoud've..." I look into her eyes and she looks into mine, but she looks away and so do I.

_What the fuck brain._

* * *

We finish the spaghetti and wash the dishes. She then kisses Schwabl good bye and I walk her to the door.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask,

"Guess you will." She giggles, She hugs me good bye and I hug her back.

But when we start to pull away she stops beside my cheek and gives me a kiss. I stiffen and she stutters, "I-uhhh- haha... Bye!" She leaves in a hurry and I just stand there shocked.

I touch my cheek and a smile creeps onto my face.

2 kisses in one night?

What have I got to be so nervous about?

* * *

**Bwahahahaaha! :3 I hope you like it! Anyways, I barely get to go in front of the computer which has all of my files in it but I try my best. Anywuz, Review and send me some strawberry yogurtz!**


	5. Surprises

**Okay I just wanna say this chapter is suuuuper short for one reason and one reason only... Read the rest first then we'll talk :D**

* * *

I just came from the pet store. I was looking for the perfect pet Bonni wanted but no luck. I couldn't think of anything. It was almost 5 so I hopped on my bike and made my way to Bonni's house. As I ride to her home I think about the kiss she gave me, '_She likes you. You should kiss her too...!_' The same voice from yesterday said, I growl, "Shut up! I'm trying to think!"

_'I'm helping you!'_

"No you're not!"

_'Fine! I'll just go eat...'_

"Yeah, go do that."

The voice doesn't reply and I focus on driving my bike.

I turn off the engine and head to the Apple tree. The first thing I notice is that the curtains are drawn and there's light coming from the inside. I cock my head to the side, wondering who's in there with Bonni. I shrug and toss the pebbles at the glass door. I hear someone tripping and someone shouting, I can't make out what they say but then suddenly the door burst open and LSP's the one who opened the door, I almost fall backwards. Her eyes are wide,

"OH. MY. GLOB." Then Bonni appears behin LSP,

"I can explain-!" She says,

"Marcy!" LSP then turns to Bubblegum, "Why didn't you tell me you invited her?"

"Oh- I uhh? What?" First time I heard her lost for words,

I interrupt, "Hey LSP!" I jump onto the balcony, "Wassup."

"Oh my glob Marceline! I can't believe you're having a sleep over with us! This is gonna be like, so lumpin' awesome!" LSP says and then walks back into the room. "C'mon you guys! Stop letting in the cold air!"

Bonnibel turns to Marceline, "Uhh, Hi... What just happened?"

Marceline laughs a bit, "It'll register in your head eventually, c'mon." Marceline says and heads inside followed by Bonnibel.

Inside was another girl, other than LSP. The other girl was a girl with long light blonde hair and looked like, japanese? Korean? Meh. She was wearing rainbow colored PJs. I walk inside put my bass aside and then sit on Bonni's office chair for her study desk and I say,

"'Sup."

"안녕하세요." (Hello.) [I'm not sure if the Korean is right. I used Bing Translator.]

"Uhhh What?"

"죄송 합니다" (Sorry.) She says and then looks at a notebook then says, "He-Low."

"Oh! You can't speak english?"

"I'll translate for her then." Bonni says, she looks like she just registered what had happened and decided to join us, she sits beside the Korean girl, "Okay lady you may speak."

"안녕하세요. 내 이름은 레이디, 무엇에 대해 당신은?"

"She says, '_Hello, my name is Lady Rainicorn. You?_'" [I short cutted the meaning.]

"Oh! Uhh, Hi Lady." That's when I remember Jake and this Lady chick, this must be her. I take a good look at Lady, Dang that dog knows his girls. "My name's Marceline."

"만나서 반가워요."

"_Nice to meet you._" Bonni translates,

"Nice to meet you too."

"Ugh! Stop with the boring lumps and let's get to the juicy part of this night!" LSP says and I laugh,

"Okay LSP. What do you have in mind?"

"Truth or Dare, spin the bottle style!" She says waving a plastic bottle,

"Alright. Let's play." Bonni smiles,

* * *

**So do you guys get it now? Do you? I'm pretty sure you do...! I need you guys to send dares and truth questions! Cause I'm too lazy to think of my own! XD Please send them right away so that I may right the next chapter sooner and then I'll be able to update faster. Wouldn't you want that? Of course you would! Now you know what to do! Just PM or review your entries :D**


	6. Truth or Dare?

**ERMEHGEHRD! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! XD So I used some of your ideas guys, most of them just said "PB and Marcy, KISS!" I also got a really good idea from one of my hommies, (Pinot ftw XD) Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

We sit on the floor. I sit across from Bonni, to my left is LSP and my right is Lady.

"Alright, I'll go first!" LSP says and then she spins the bottle, it slows down and lands on Bonni, "Bubblegum, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Boooooring..." I tease, Bonni glares at me and I chuckle,

"Alright, Bonni, do you like Ash?"

"Ew. No way. He's like a total butt."

"Who's Ash?" I ask,

"He's like, a gang leader around the neighborhood. He's a total butt." Bonni says, "Okay. My turn!" She spins the bottle and it lands on Lady,

"Truth or Dare?" Bonni asks,

"Trooth." She says awkwardly,

"Okay... Uhmmm..."

"I totes got this, " I grin and turn to lady, "What's the most interesting that happened to you today?"

"Uhhmmm...음, 거기에 남자 사람 음... 그는 나를 밖으로 이전 요구 했지만 그는 얘기를 중단 했다, 무거운, 호 하는 것이 같아요. 그는 그래도 괜찮다고 생각 합니다. 그는 아주 귀 엽 다" She says blusing. Marceline was dumbfounded and turned to Bubblegum with a questionable look.

"Oh she said, 'Well, there was a guy who umm... I think he tried asking me out earlier but he stopped talking, breathed heavy, and fainted. I think he was okay though. He was pretty cute. '" Bonni said and Lady blushed even harder.

I totes laughed out loud, '_Fuckin' dude fainted!'_ I screamed in my head. '_Looks like I have a new servant._' After I finally stopped laughing and had calmed down, Lady took her turn. It landed on LSP.

"Hit me with a juicy dare!" She said, confident.

"Alright LSP," I said, "I dare you to call brad and say '**I love you**.'" I grinned evily,

"W-What!? No lumping waaaay."

"Then I guess we go for your punishment."

LSP glared at Me before saying, "Fine... I'll lumpin' do it." She growled and took out her red phone and started dialing the number, I asked her to put it on speaker, she did.

"Hello?" A lazy-boy voice anwered,

"Hey brad."

"LSP?"

"I LOVE YOU."

As soon as she said it she hung up, her face was bright red, either from anger or embarrassment. I laughed at LSP. Lady was a little lost and Bonni felt a little sorry for LSP. "You're so gonna get you rocker." She said, then she spun the bottle, and as fate may have it, it landed on Me.

"Uh-oh." I muttered,

"Truth or Dare..." LSP said with a bit of venom.

"T-T-..." I hesitated, "Dare." I said instead,

LSP smirked, "Kiss Lady."

"WHAT!?"

"Are you deaf? I said kiss Lady. A long kiss. 5 seconds."

"Are you for real!?"

"왜 나가?" (Why me?)

"Kiss her like right now or I'll think of an even more humiliating punishment!" LSP shouted and I just hissed,

"Fine..."

She turned to Lady, "Sorry Lady."

"오 아니" (oh no)

I grabbed Lady's shoulders and started leaning in, out of the corner of my eye I saw LSP taping us and Bonni looking down on the floor. I then pressed her lips against Lady's. They were soft and thin. Lady's eyes were wide while mine were closed. I counted the seconds in my  
head.

1

2

3

4

5

I immediately pull back from the kiss. I wipe my mouth and so does Lady.

"I'm totally showing this to Melissa!" LSP says as she saves the video on her phone. I growl and take the bottle, "My turn..." I spin it and it lands on Lady,

"Truth or Dare." I say,

"Dare." She says,

"I dare you to go downstairs and throw a sock at the first person you see." I laugh and so does Bonni and LSP, Lady just smiles a bit, grabs a sock and goes out. We follow her and the first person she sees is Peppermint Buttler, she throws the sock and it gets caught in his mouth. Lady bowed and apologized and ran back to us giggling.

"그 네요입니다." (that was pretty funny) She says,

The rest of us is laughing, "It totally was!" Bonni says. When we all calm down we continue the game. The bottle stops at Bonni,

"Truth." She says quietly, she kept looking at her feet like she can't look me in the eye. I was about to open my mouth when LSP intervened,

"Who's your current, juicy, crush?" she smiles,

Bonni looked up at LSP and then at me then she blushes and looks at the bottle, "I-I... Uhhhm..." she stutters and can't seem to give a straight answer,

"Well? Who is it?" LSP says,

"Uhhmmm... It's... It's complicated..." She says softly, I raise my eyebrow, now I'm curious at who it is.

"JUST LUMPIN' SAY IT!"

"I like um... I like... "

I was mentally crossing my fingers,

"I like... Chez."

My smile dropped and so did my gaze, '**WHO THE FUCK IS CHEZ?'** I thought angrily,

"OH. MY. GLOB! You mean that english dude across the street?"

"Y-yeah... he's really... cute." she says, I feel her look at me but I couldn't look at her. I feel like my heart broke into a gazzilion pieces, I stand up and walk to the balcony.

"Marceline?" Bonni asks, "Where are you going?"

"I forgot I had something to do... I'll see you girls around." I say and jump onto the branch. Without looking back I hop on my bike and head home.

* * *

I lay on my bed, and just stayed there. So she was just playing with my feelings? Or did she really think all her actions were just _'friendly gestures?_' I think to myself. My chest hurt. So much. I just lay there until I fall asleep. Around 3am, I felt someone wrap there arms around me. I turned and saw that it was Bonni. I was too sleepy and emotionally exhausted to argue with her, _'I'll deal with it in the morning_.' I think and go back to sleep.

* * *

**OKAY CHEZ IS JUST A RANDOM NAME I THOUGHT OF. I just needed somebody other than Marceline to be liked by Bonni. Finn coudn't count cause she doesn't know him here. SO DON'T WORRY PEOPLE! CHEZ DOES NOT TAKE PART IN THE STORY, other than the part he was mention in recently. SO relax and just wait for the next chapter :D**

**Review! :3**


	7. We Finally Realize

**Well, here's the next part. I dunno, I think I'm gonna end it here :P Well, I'm still thinking about it. So while I do that, read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

I feel the sun on my cheek. Which is weird cause I never, EVER, open my curtains. I'm hugging something soft. Smelled like strawberries. Strawberries and bubblegum...

_Bubblegum!?_

My eyes shoot open and the first thing I see is pink. Yes, pink. I look up and see Bonni, over me. I'm using her waist as a pillow.

"Goodmorning Marcy." She smiles. I almost say goodmorning too but I remember last night. Who she said she loves. I am also in shock as to how she got here. From surprise I jump back,

"Bonni!?"

and I fall backwards off the bed with a loud,

**THUD!**

"Mmph!"

"Oh my glosh! Marcy!" She crawls to the side of the bed and peers over me, "Are you alright?"

I groan, and touch the back of my head. It's throbbing with pain. "F-Fine..." I manage.

"I'll go get you some ice...!" She says and runs down stairs.

I sit up and think. The first thing that hits me is,

_Why haven't I confessed after all this time?_

_I've never been so, paranoid when I'm with a girl. I'm usually over flowing with confidence! But with her... I feel like I should watch what I say and junk!_

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a test paper. It was mine, out biology test last week. I pick it up and stare at the big A on to the top.

_One of my first A's._

I remember she helped me study for this. I wasn't really paying attention but somehow I remembered everything. When I got the results, I was so happy. She was too when I showed her.

* * *

_"See? Studying can be beneficial." She says,_

_"Only when it's with you." I say and almost regret it, she giggles._

_"Oh Marcy."_

* * *

I smile at the memory.

_Since when have I ever cared about my grades? I always, only care about my music._

_What makes her so special that it makes me like this?_

_What is there about her that makes me change?_

The sound of Bonni's footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I was still on the floor, she walked in and I looked up at her with a quizzical look.

"What are you still doing on the floor, silly?" she giggles and walks over to me. "C'mon, get up." She says as she tugs up my arm.

I comply and stand up just to fall onto the bed. I groan and she gives me a worried look. The look she first gave me when she hit my face with a door.

"Are you alright? Does anything else hurt?"

"My ass hurts." I say, for the first time, I admit something hurts. She smiles,

"Well maybe you should be more careful." She says and sits down on the bed. "Here." She hands me the ice pack and I put it behind my head.

After a few moments of silence, I speak.

"What are you doing here?"

I see her purse her lips, "I wanted to know if you were alright." She says, "You left in such a hurry last night. You looked hurt or something."

I look away.

_Of course I was hurt. I thought you felt the same way._

I feel my stomach churn and my chest felt so tight.

"Well... I'm fine." I say coldly,

"Marcy."

"Yeah?"

"Let's play truth or dare. Just one game."

I stare at her like she was nuts, but I just nod and we sit opposite from each other on the bed.

"You first." She says,

"Ok..." I say. This is my chance, I have to make the best of it. "Truth or Dare, Bonni."

"Truth." She says,

"Do you really like that Chez guy...?" I say quietly. She looks almost, happy? Why?

"Not really. I just said that 'cause I knew LSP wouldn't stop bugging me if I said I had no crush." She smiles.

I feel butterlies destroying my stomach. I almost smile ear to ear, but I hold myself back.

_I still had a chance._

"Oh, okay." I smile a bit, I couldn't help it.

"Your turn." She says, "Truth or dare, Marcy?"

"D-" No, it's time to tell her the truth. "Truth."

Almost without hesitation, she says, "Who do you love?"

I feel my confidence jam up my throat. I can't speak. I open my mouth, but no words came out. Silence hung in the air for a long time. I looked away and she frowned.

She looked a bit hurt.

_Why?_

She stands up.

"It's okay Marcy. I understand." She says sadly, "I guess I'll see you around." she turns and walks out.

**_'GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT!'_** the voice in my head says.

I jump up and run after her. She had just gone out the front door, to her car.

I burst out the door,

"Bonni!" I shout,

She turns around and I grab her arms and crash my lips onto hers.

At first she was shocked, then she started to kiss me back. I push her onto the side of the car so we can be closer. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her waist. She moves her lips with mine. Then I ask for entrance, I lick her bottom lip. She ignores it and just kisses me, I feel her smile smugly. Then I try again, she denies me again, this time I force my tongue through. I hear her moan. Our tongues dance over the battle for dominance. Our kiss continued for a while until we had to break for air. I rest my forehead on hers. We pant.

"And that's the truth." I whisper, and she smiles. I see a tear slide down her cheek.

and then I realize something.

She's everything I'm not.

I'm everything she isn't.

Together, we are complete.

I'm her yang.

She's my yin.

We complete eachother.

We're soulmates.

As I was thinking this, I hadn't realized she started crying.

Maybe she realized it as well.

"I love you too." She sobs, and I pull her into a hug promising to her that I'll never let her go.

* * *

**I think I will end it there. Maybe... Oh well, only time can tell X3**

**I hope you liked it, please REVIEW! :D**


	8. It Was All Totally Worth It-- Epilogue

Content. Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what I'm feeling right now. Contentment. I take a peak at the girl lying on top of me. I brush aside some of her hair that had fallen over her angelic face.

Yep, that's her alright.

I lay my head back down on the pillow and smile. I did it. I finally have her with me. She's mine and I am hers.

I guess you could say I never really expected this to happen, or did I? I'm not even sure any more. But I do know one thing. I'm glad I did what I did to get her. What if I didn't go after her? or what if I didn't stalk her through the net or take her to the concert? Could we still be cuddled up against each other right now? Maybe not.

I lean down and kiss Bonni on the temple. She smiles and nuzzles more into my neck. I chuckle a bit.

It's been a while since we got together. To say the least, it's been great. Her and my friends got along great. Especially since Jake and Lady are now going out as well. Finn's been very energetic about everything and has his childish-innocent moment at times, but he knows love when he sees it. He wishes he had someone as well. We tell him he'll find it one day. They've all been very encouraging and understanding.

Of course it had been a little scary at first especially for my little princess. But I had a plan of sorts and we got through it with flying colors.

Her parents were probably the scariest parts. Fortunately, her parents are very open minded, being scientists and all. All it took was one dinner and one confrontation. Her dad had spoken to me, and Bonnibel had spoken with her mother.

* * *

_"Am I sure that you are to take care of my little Bubble?" Mr. Bubblegum asked Marceline as they sat in his study,_

_"Of course sir."_

_"You do realize that if you break her heart that I will find a way to vaporize you and send your ashes to your father?"_

_Marceline gulped but remained strong, "If I ever break her heart, I'd even help you find a way and mail myself to my father with a card explaining the horror I had done." She said sternly._

_This response gave Mr. Bubblegum a smile on his face, "That's good to hear. Welcome, Marceline!" He said and hugged the pale girl. "I hope to get to know you through our your relationship with my daughter!"_

_Marceline grinned and hugged him back , "Me too sir!"_

_"And please, Call me pop." He smiled,_

_"S-Sure thing Pop." Marceline smiled back._

* * *

Good first impressions are a must after all, especially with parents.

Of course revealing it to everyone else was a bit complicated, especially with how I had planned to do it. I didn't even tell Bonni how. I just told her when. It was funny really, It all happened when we were at the local club and I was performing. All of my friends were there.

Let's see... I think it began when-

* * *

_"Good Evening everyone!" The MC boomed through out the club._

_The responded with shouts and whistles._

_Over to the side of the club was a group of friends that had decided to go out today. They were pretty close to the stage as well since they know one of the performers._

_"I can't believe we got in!" LSP said,_

_"Yeah, well, I know people." Marceline grinned,_

_"This is great Marcy! It's been a while since we went here." Jake said,_

_"Yeah, well it's not always I can sneak you guys in here. This is just one of those moments." Marceline smiled, "Right Bonni?" She said and turned to the pink haired girl who blushed a bit._

_"Y-Yeah." She said,_

_"Hey what's wrong PB? You look a little flushed." LSP said,_

_"네, 그것은 왜?" (Yeah, Why is that?) Lady asked,_

_"Nah. It's probably just the lights!" Jake defended for Bonnibel,_

_"I guess so." Marceline said,_

_"Yeah, j-just the lights." Bonnibel smiled, "By the way, Didn't you say Jake has a younger brother?"_

_"Oh yeah, he's too young to get in here. Sometimes he can get in but tonight just isn't one of those nights. Besides..." Marceline leaned in closed to Bonnibel to whisper, "Jake's a little over protective when it comes to 'Adult things'."_

_"Adult things?" Bonnibel whispered back, and Marceline nodded. Soon the pinkette understood by what Marceline meant. She blushed and Marceline chuckled._

_"Anyways... You guys should order some drinks. I have to go on stage soon." Marceline said,_

_"Oh yeah! Can't wait to see you perform Marce!" Jake said,_

_"You're gonna be so flippin' awesome! I just know it!" LSP Yelled,_

_"할 것입니다, 믿습니다 그렇게 Marceline." (You will do great, I believe so Marceline.) Lady said with a smile._

_"I think so too." Bonnibel smiled._

_Marceline grinned and gave Bonnibel's thigh a quick squeeze before standing up. "Well, I guess I should go prepare. You guys enjoy yourselves now."_

_"We will!" Bonnibel called before Marceline left and disappeared in the crowd._

_The group ordered some drinks and waited for Marceline's performance._

_"Alright! Let's all welcome the band you know and love! Marceline And The Scream Queens!" The MC announced and stage smoke appeared. Silhouettes of four figures were there._

_The smoke cleared to reveal the band, with Marceline up front._

_"Good evenin' guys!" Marceline greeted and was replied with a roar, "You ready for some Jammin'?!" Another roar, "Then Let's get this party started!" She said. The drumsticks, struck each other thrice and music filled the room. _

_The band played and Marceline sang._

_Bonnibel watched as Marceline let herself loose on the stage. 'She's so amazing.' She thought to herself._

_Jake stood up and so did Lady and LSP, "Wooh! Marceline!" LSP yelled while clapping. Bonnibel giggled and stood up as well._

_"MARCELINE!" Bonnibel yelled and Marceline apparently heard her cause she turned to look at her and gave her a wink. This made Bonnibel blush._

_They were nearing the end of their performance and Marceline knew what she wanted to do. She looked behind her and her band gave her a thumbs up,_

_"Alright guys! Last song for the night and I'm dedicating this to someone... Special." She smiled. She looked over to where Bonnibel was and grinned, "This is for you, babe!" She said. The crowd cheered even though they didn't know who she was referring to. LSP cheered with them as well as Lady. Jake on the other hand, nudged Bonnibel's side and winked at her, causing her to blush once again. (A/N: The Song is Two Rebels by Honor Society. Try listening to it while reading this next part.)_

**_I know you're scared,_**

_**Everybody gets a little bit of stage fright. **_

_Marceline closed her eyes,_

**_But I'm prepared. And the mood is set,_**

**_and it's coming together just right._**

_She smiles, opens her eyes and proceeds to sing._

**_What should we do now,_**

**_That we're caught in the middle of the spotlight?_**

**_I can feel your butterflies,_**

**_If we kiss will they fly away? Oh~_**

_The crowd cheered at that last line and Marceline grinned like a cat in a canary._

**_We had our whole life scripted!_**

**_But we tossed it to the side!_**

**_Those words can't tell us nothing,_**

**_C'mon baby, let's improvise!_**

**_Whoa-oh! Do you trust me enough?_**

**_If we become two rebels?_**

**_Would you become a rebel with me?_**

_Marceline was now walking to the front of the stage and fans were reaching for her._

**_The night is young, and when everybody's fast asleep_**

**_we're still rehearsing._**

**_The sun comes up, and I see you in the dark._**

**_But you look even better in the morning, ya._**

_Marceline locks eyes with Bonnibel and the pinkette smiles. Remembering their first night together, the day they confessed to one another. Bonnibel had spent the night with her._

**_What should we do now,_**

**_that we're caught in the middle of the sunlight?_**

_Marceline makes her way to the side of the stage, where the stairs are. (Good thing she has a head mic on and the cord on her bass is long). The crowd parts, as she walks through._

**_You might wanna hide~_**

**_But together we can run away, just you and me._**

_She keeps walking, fans reach for her and they brush her shoulders and back but she ignores them as she sings and walks._

**_We had our whole life scripted!_**

**_But we tossed it to the side!_**

**_Those words can't tell us nothing,_**

**_C'mon baby, let's improvise!_**

**_Whoa-oh! Do you trust me enough?_**

_Marceline arrives in front of Bonnibel and smiled. LSP is shrieking and Jake is grinning and giving Marceline two thumbs-up. Each chord she plays and each word she sings, she leans in closer._

**_If we become two rebels?_**

**_(Whoa-oh!) Just like outlaws on the run,_**

**_all we have is each other._**

**_(Whoa-oh!) We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love._**

**_Would you become a rebel with me?_**

_Marceline stops singing and just strums, waiting for Bonnibel's answer. They're so close already that all Bonnibel had to do was lean a bit forward for a kiss._

_"Yes." She smiled and wraps her arms around Marceline's neck and kisses her passionately. _

_The crowd cheers._

_Marceline smiled in the kiss,_

_The band sings, waiting for their leader to pick up soon. They don't mind, they're glad that they're friend and leader had finally found someone._

_(**Whoa-oh baby, we're two rebels.)**_

**_(Whoa-oh, In this black and white, black and white world.)_**

**_(Whoa-oh baby, we're two rebels.)_**

**_(_****_Whoa-oh, _**In this black and white, black and white world.)

_(**Whoa-oh baby, we're two rebels.)**_

**_(_****_Whoa-oh, _**In this black and white, black and white world.)

**_(Whoa-oh baby, we're two rebels.)_**

**_(_****_Whoa-oh, _**In this-)

**_In This black and white! Black and white!_**

_Marceline had finally separated from Bonnibel and was smiling. She continued singing as she made her way back up the stage. Not taking her eyes off of Bonnibel. The pinkette was doing the same._

_LSP was shaking Bonnibel's shoulders and was screaming questions that were drowned out by the music._

_Jake was whistling and Lady was clapping._

**_(Whoa-oh), do you trust me enough if we become two rebels?_**

_She was already on the way up the stairs._

**_(Whoa-oh), just like outlaws on the run, all we have is each other._**

**_(Whoa-oh), we're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love._**

_She was back in front of the stage singing happily as she closed her eyes and sang._

**_Would you become a rebel with me?_**

**_Would you become a rebel with me?_**

**_Would you become a rebel with me?_**

**_Would you become a rebel with me?_**

**_Would you become a rebel with me~_**

* * *

That was probably the best performance of my life.

I keep stroking her hair. My curtains are keeping the light our so our sleep won't be disturbed.

I kiss her again and this time she stirs and her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey gumdrop." I say,

"Hey yourself." She says and leans up to capture my lips in her own. I return it of course and kiss her softly and gently. When we pull away from each other, I have a lazy smile on my face. "What time is it?" She asks.

I turn my eyes to the clock, "It's 11:30." I say. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Marcy!" She says, "We're supposed to have lunch with everybody else today!" She says and jumps out of bed and drags me out with her.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes!" She replies, "Now hurry up and get dressed!"

"Can't I take a shower first?" I ask, even though I wasn't really one for cleanliness.

"You took one last night anyway." Bonnibel said taking her shirt off. My eye brows raise at my semi-nude girlfriend. Bonnibel then pulled on a yellow shirt with polka dots.

"Alright... fine..." I said while putting my hands up in a sign of defeat. I looked around and saw my black faded jeans and proceeded to put them over my red boxers. "Where are we meeting them again?" I asked while putting a red checkered shirt over my black tank top.

"Jake's house. We're having a barbeque." Bonnibel answered while tying on her purple low tops. She stood up straight, "Now c'mon."

"Hold on." I said. I was still putting on my shoes, a pair of red high-tops. "I'm still- Ah damn!" I said as the knot I was tying undid itself. Bonnibel giggled at how silly I, her girlfriend, was and leaned over to help me out.

"Here." She said and soon they were done tying shoe laces.

"Thanks, babe." I grinned goofishly and Bonnibel gave me a peck on the lips.

"Now let's go."

And so we did. On the way down we petted Schwabl and went outside. We then got on my motor-bike and sped to Jake's house.

-(Finn and Jake's)-

"About time you two got here!" Jake exclaimed as he escorted us to the back.

"Sorry... We woke up late." I explained and Jake gave me an impish smile.

"What were you doing last night to wake up so late?" He asked knowingly. I felt my cheeks burn,

"N-Nothing!" I said quickly and Bonnibe giggled, "What's it to ya anyway?"

"Oh nothing." He said as he brought a plate of raw burger patties near the grill.

"Why you-"

"Hey Marcy!" I heard Finn call. We turned to see the white hat bearing boy come out the house, "Glad you finally made it." He grinned,

"Yeah, we sorta got held up." I said,

"Ah. Hey Poibles." He grinned. Yeah, Poibles. Weird right? Finn has that thing for nick names. What a dweeb.

"Hello Finn."

"LSP and Lady are inside getting drinks, should I get you one too?" He asked, his heroic-ness and niceness showing again.

"Sure Finn, I'd love a drink. I'd like some sprite."

"Sure think, M'lady." He bowed and turned to me, "How 'bout you Marce?"

"Cherry-Cola, por favor." I tease,

"Will do, uhh... Seniorita." He smiles. Huh, he actually got it right. Last time I said that, he called me Mad moiselle. French to Spanish. Heh. Only Finn.

Finn left to get us our drinks and me and Bonni just sat on the swing. Soon LSP and Lady joined us. We just talked, ate, and laughed. Soon Finn got us all to play a stupid charades game.

"I know! You're an old woman!" Jake yelled and Finn shakes his head again. He then bends over again with on hand on his hip and the other curved forward.

"A giraffe!" I yell just to annoy Finn. I was keeping myself from laughing so hard. It was pretty obvious he was a kettle. Bonni, LSP, and Lady were the other team and they were giggling at our team's pathetic efforts. The young hero shook his head again and did the gesture,

"OH I know! You're a duck!" Jake exclaimed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell down and laughed hard. Jake looked confused and Finn stomped his foot down.

"I'm a ket- Agh!" I heard a few gasps.

I look up from where I fell and saw Finn laid out on the grass. There was a Frisbee next to him. Jake ran over to him.

"You okay bud?" He asked,

"Yeah..." The boy groaned, "What the?" He said as he picked up the Frisbee. I walk over to them, so did the girls. I put an arm around Bonnibel and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Finn?" Bonni asks.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" A voice calls. We all turn to see a red head, about Finn's age, leaning over the fence. "Sorry about that... My brother has a lousy arm. Mind if you give it back?" She asks.

"Uhh sure..." Finn says. I notice a blush on his cheeks. He stands up and walks over to her. "Hey.. I'm Finn." He says and hands over the Frisbee.

"Uhm... Hi... I'm Flare." She says, a blush also on her cheeks. "Thanks." She says. Soon they start talking and Flare invites Finn over and Jake agrees.

"Hey Jake." I start,

"Hm?"

"Guess you're gonna have to give Finn 'The Talk' soon." I say and Jake visibly pales. After a few seconds he faints. I laugh out loud and Lady comes over to care for her boyfriend. She then asks LSP to help her drag Jake inside. Once they were inside, I started to chuckle.

"Ow!" I yell as someone hit me from behind.

"What did you do to Jake?" Bonni asked. I smile and put my arms around her waist.

"It was nothing Bon." I smile, "I was just saying that Finn might find his love sooner than he thought." This makes Bonni relax.

"I sure hope so." She says. She knows about Finn's little crush on her and it sometimes makes her uncomfortable.

"Now, enough about them. Time for me." I say.

"Oh, and what about you?" She says, snaking her arms around my neck.

"How I'm not getting enough Bonni-Lovin' today."

"Let me fix that." She says and captivates me into a passionate kiss.

Totally worth everything I did.

* * *

**Tada! Epilogue! Just like what you guys wanted :D**

**I hope it's alright! ^^;**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
